Pups Save Delaney Reef
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Ryder's hometown Delaney Reef is taken over by a gang called the Delaney Delinquents lead by his evil older brother Rylan. The PAW Patrol & their allies head out to defeat the gang & restore Delaney Reef to normal. Will they be successful in beating the Delaney Delinquents & fixing the town up? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Mattwurm99)


**PUPS SAVE DELANEY REEF **

**COLLAB BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MATTWURM99 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S **

It was another beautiful day in Adventure Bay. At the Lookout the pups were being given boxing lessons in regards to the importance of mouth guards.

"It's always important that you wear mouth guards when sparring. That way it cushions any blows to the jaw which could cause serious damage if not used" said Brutus as he placed a mouth guard in his mouth to demonstrate its use.

"Mouth guards are a boxer's best friend in the ring aside from their gloves" said Kumite with a nod of agreement.

"Just out of curiosity how'd you get that scar Brutus?" asked Rubble in an uncertain voice.

"It was from a match I had a while ago. My opponent struck a blow that opened a gash on my face. Despite that I still managed to win" said Brutus in a proud tone.

"Nice. You're 1 tough fighter" said Rubble in an impressed manner.

"You bet I am" said Brutus as he grinned.

"That's not what happened" said Rocky as he shook his head.

"What actually happened?" asked Rubble in confusion.

"Rocky what are you doing?" asked Brutus in a shocked voice.

"Are you embarrassed to tell them the truth?" asked Rocky.

"What really happened?" asked Rubble as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Joel Carnage gave him that scar" said Rocky as Brutus growled.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN" yelled Brutus in an angry tone.

"Who is this Joel Carnage guy?" asked Rubble in a curious manner.

"He was the former training coach of Brutus & me" said Rocky with a sigh.

"If he was your trainer why would he give Brutus that scar?" asked Rubble.

"He was having relationship issues & the friendship between us made him jealous" said Rocky.

"Yikes. He must've been really angry to do that to Brutus" said Rubble as he gasped in horror.

"He was" said Rocky with a nod.

"Ever since that day I vowed to make Joel pay for what he did" said Brutus in disgust.

"If he ever comes near us again he'll be sorry" said Rocky as he scowled.

"What exactly happened that fateful day?" asked Skye in an uncertain voice.

"He saw us getting along well while training & out of nowhere he snapped & lashed out on us. When I stood my ground & told him to back off he slashed me in the face. It was such a deep cut that it eventually became the scar you see now" said Brutus.

"That's crazy. Joel sounds like a completely unhinged lunatic" said Angel in a shocked tone.

"That pretty much sums him up. We broke all ties with him after that happened. Since that day we've not been in contact with him" said Rocky.

"If & when I do see him again I'll give him a scar much worse than mine" said Brutus with a growl.

"Nobody hurts my brother & gets away with it" said Kumite in a blunt manner.

"How'd you get adopted by Kenneth?" asked Rubble with curiosity in his voice.

"He adopted me after I found myself falling on hard times. He was around Alex's age at the time we 1ST met. He & Keisha found me on the streets of Delaney Reef. They decided to take me in & make me part of their family. Over the next few years I helped Kenneth train to be 1 of the strongest boxers there is. Aside from the abuse we suffered at Kenny's hands everything was pretty good for the most part. It disgusts me that Kenny would betray his own family the way he did. He disgraced the US army with his atrocious actions. Keisha & Kenneth are better off without him" said Brutus in a disgusted voice.

"I swear I remember he mentioned 2 kids named Kendall & Kennedy. Who are they?" asked Chase.

"From what I know they're Kenneth's younger twin siblings. I've never actually met them though. Kenny gave them up at birth because he didn't want them. He never loved them at all. He never truly loved Keisha & Kenneth either. Right from the start I knew he was a bad man" said Brutus as he snarled.

"I'm glad he got what he deserved" said Marshall in a satisfied tone.

"Me too" said Zuma with a nod of agreement.

"What have things been like in Delaney Reef recently?" asked Skye in an uncertain manner.

"It's mostly peaceful there. When it comes to crime there are hooligans that usually hang out in the shady part of town who like to cause trouble. Most people in Delaney Reef generally stay away from that area of town so that they don't get hurt" said Brutus.

"Do those hooligans ever cause trouble anywhere else in town?" asked Terry in curiosity.

"They sometimes do. It depends on what they're up to" said Brutus as he nodded in confirmation.

"OK" said Terry.

"The reason I asked was because I was unsure of whether it'd be attacked by any of Dr Hy Brid's minions" said Skye.

"If that ever happens we'll be ready. Dr Hy Brid will never get the best of us" said Brutus in a confident voice. Upstairs Elias, Kelly, Kenneth & Ryder were holding idle conversation.

"So far it seems we're in for a nice day" said Elias in a cheerful tone.

"What do you think lies in store for us today?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Kenneth with a shrug.

"We can handle anything that comes our way" said Ryder as a news report began broadcasting on TV.

"I wonder what this is about" said Elias as he focused on the events unfolding on TV.

"Let's see" said Kelly as she & the boys watched the broadcast curious as to what was going on.

"We have breaking news. The town of Delaney Reef has fallen under siege" said a news reporter as she stood in the street near Delaney Reef's town square.

"WAIT WHAT?" cried Kenneth in horror.

"From what we've learned the town has been taken over by a gang of thugs called the Delaney Delinquents. Their motives are unclear as of the moment but we advise everyone in the area to stay inside & lock your doors. We'll keep you up to date as more information comes in" said the news reporter.

"I always feared this would happen" said Ryder with a nervous gulp.

"I hope everyone in Delaney Reef is OK" said Elias in a concerned voice.

"Me too" said Kelly as she nodded.

"I better call the pups" said Ryder as he used the Pup Pad to call the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a boxing glove causing a pileup in the elevator.

"Sorry. It's good to know we didn't get knocked out" said Marshall with a cheeky smile. Everyone laughed as they put their pup packs & uniforms on before lining up in the observatory to await instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative tone.

"Thanks for coming. We have a massive emergency on our hands. Delaney Reef is under siege" said Ryder as he showed the situation on the big screen. The pups gasped in shock.

"That's not good" said Brutus with a shudder.

"Who's responsible?" asked Kumite in a curious manner.

"The Delaney Delinquents" said Ryder as he sighed.

"Not those jerks" said Brutus with disgust in his voice.

"I take it we're going to go & deal with them correct?" asked Kumite.

"Yes we are" said Ryder with a nod of confirmation.

"Who are the Delaney Delinquents?" asked Marshall as he tilted his head in confusion.

"They're the most dangerous gang in Delaney Reef. They've committed just about every crime imaginable including arson, assault, burglary, drugs, murder, rape, robbery & so on. They're not the kind of people you want to mess with" said Brutus in a cautious voice.

"Should we get all our friends & family to help? If the Delaney Delinquents are that dangerous we'll need all the help we can get in putting a stop to their rampage" said Elias.

"That's a good idea. The Delaney Delinquents are the worst of the worst" said Ryder with a nod.

"Based on what you're saying about them I don't doubt that" said Elias in a blunt tone.

"Do you know any of them?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"Well… There is 1 of them" said Ryder.

"Who is it?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"He's referring to the boy who can't be named" said Chase.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chase" said Elias in a confused voice.

"They're talking about Ryder's older brother Rylan" said Kenneth as he sighed.

"I always thought Ryder was an only child" said Elias in a surprised tone.

"So did I" said Kelly.

"Well he's not" said Chase as he shook his head.

"Do you have any other siblings Ryder?" asked Elias.

"I have a twin brother named Ranger who's in the army" said Ryder.

"OK. I'm surprised I didn't know that" said Elias in a fascinated manner.

"There are quite a few things you don't know about me" said Ryder with a chuckle.

"I'll take your word for it" said Elias as Ryder called everyone else to the Lookout. Once everyone arrived he explained the situation.

"I have bad news. Delaney Reef is under siege by my brother's gang the Delaney Delinquents. We need to stop their antics before it's too late" said Ryder in seriousness.

"Are they dangerous?" asked Logan.

"Yes" said Ryder in confirmation.

"I'm sure we can handle them" said Elias in a confident voice.

"We're a lot tougher than they'll ever be" said Kenneth with a cocky smirk.

"You got that right" said Suzan as she grinned confidently.

"Shall we get going?" asked Elias.

"As long as there are hot babes there count me in" said Monty in a cheeky tone.

"Don't worry I'll be there" said Montana in a flirtatious manner.

"That'll make it even better" said Monty as he kissed Montana.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as everyone entered the PAW Patroller. They then headed out towards Delaney Reef.

"What's Delaney Reef like?" asked Suzan.

"It's a nice coastal town similar to Adventure Bay" said Ryder with a smile.

"Other than the shady part of town & the things that happen there it's a great place to live" said Kenneth in pride.

"Brutus is actually the anti-bullying mascot there" said Kumite.

"I'd say I'm pretty effective in that role" said Brutus as he grinned proudly.

"Is bullying a problem in Delaney Reef?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"It is a little bit. The slogan I use is "Get caught bullying & you'll receive a brutal punishment"" said Brutus.

"That's a pretty good slogan. Other than the time I bullied Alex & the others Adventure Bay hasn't really had much of a bullying problem. The anger & frustration that I had stemmed from my parents' job promotion which I allowed to get the best of me. I should've dealt with it in a more positive way. All that matters is that I made amends for my wrongdoings. Adventure Bay is a place I'm proud to call home & everyone that lives in it is great in their own way. I wouldn't change anything about anyone & without you all I wouldn't be who I am today. Thanks for being the best group of family & friends I could ever ask for" said Elias with a grateful smile.

"We're always here for you when you need us" said Kelly in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks Kelly" said Elias as he & Kelly kissed. Suddenly the PAW Patroller came to a stop.

"Woah what just happened?" asked Ryder in a confused manner.

"Did we run out of gas?" asked Elias in uncertainty.

"No. We had a full tank when we left" said Ryder as he shook his head.

"What do we do now?" asked Kelly.

"You guys might want to look outside" said Suzan as she looked out the window.

"What do you see?" asked Elias as everyone checked what was outside. They were shocked by the damage done to Delaney Reef.

"What happened here?" asked Ryder in a horrified voice.

"The Delaney Delinquents have really run amok" said Kenneth as he took note of all the damage done.

"This is worse than what happened in Adventure Bay" said Elias.

"We better investigate" said Suzan as everyone exited the PAW Patroller. They then noticed that the tires were slashed.

"The Delaney Delinquents must be expecting us" said Ryder with a sigh.

"I bet they won't be expecting the beating we'll give them" said Elias in a devious tone.

"Let's see if we can find them" said Ryder as everyone began looking around Delaney Reef. They quickly noticed that the buildings were damaged & covered in graffiti, cars & other vehicles were vandalized, street lamps & fire hydrants were destroyed & everything seemed to be in disarray.

"This is awful" said Brutus in a disgusted manner.

"I've never seen this much damage before" said Kenneth with shock in his voice.

"What do you think happened to everyone else in town?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know" said Kenneth as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"Do you think there are hostages?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I have a feeling there are" said Ryder as he nodded.

"I'll scan the area & see" said Zamantha as she scanned around the vicinity. It didn't take long for her to detect something.

"I detect 3 kids being held hostage by another kid in a nearby rundown warehouse" said Zamantha.

"Let's see who they are" said Ryder as everyone headed to the warehouse to see who was there.

"Who do you think the hostages are?" asked Elias.

"We're about to find out" said Ryder as everyone arrived at the warehouse.

"Here we are" said Zamantha.

"Do we just burst in?" asked Kenneth in an uncertain tone.

"The front door might be booby trapped" said Zamantha in a cautious manner.

"How else do we get in?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Should we try the back?" asked Kelly.

"It's worth a try" said Zamantha in hope.

"Let's do it" said Ryder as everyone went around to the back of the factory. Zamantha proceeded to pick the lock to get in.

"I've almost got it" said Zamantha as she tinkered with the lock. A short time later she got it open.

"Excellent. In we go" said Elias as everyone entered the warehouse unsure of whom they'd encounter.

"Stay alert guys. We could be ambushed by anyone" said Suzan as she looked around to see if there was anyone else nearby.

"I'm sure we can handle anyone who gets in our way" said Kenneth in a confident voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr Military" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Elias.

"I know exactly who it is" said Kenneth as a boy with pink hair & body piercings wearing a torn sleeved jacket, jeans & black boots appeared.

"Wyatt Warner" said Kenneth with a growl.

"It's such a pleasant surprise to see you Bicep Brawler" said Wyatt as he grinned sarcastically.

"What do you want asshole?" asked Kenneth in an annoyed tone.

"I'm here to prove that you're not as good as people say you are" said Wyatt in an arrogant manner.

"That's rich coming from you punk boy" said Kenneth as he cracked his knuckles & entered his stance.

"I'm called Knockout Kid for a reason. Want me to show you or are you too chicken?" asked Kenneth as Wyatt entered his stance.

"Come at me" said Wyatt as Kenneth & himself began fighting. They exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"You'll never be better than me" said Kenneth with a smirk.

"Think again douchebag" said Wyatt.

"Go Kenneth. Knock him out" said Ryder as Kenneth & Wyatt laid into each other with intense strength.

"Say goodnight Punk Pounder" said Kenneth with snark in his voice.

"Go ahead. Take me down if you can" said Wyatt as Kenneth executed his Muscle Buster finishing move. Wyatt recovered & executed his Punk Pound Finishing move. He delivered a series of abdominal jabs before uppercutting Kenneth. Kenneth also recovered.

"That was weak" said Kenneth with a scoff.

"So are you" said Wyatt as Kenneth punched him in the groin. Wyatt proceeded to keel over in pain before being knocked unconscious by a blow to the face.

"Discipline 1 rebellion 0" said Kenneth in an amused voice.

"Great work Kenneth. Now we must free the hostages" said Suzan.

"Who do you think they are?" asked Kenneth in a curious tone.

"Let's go see" said Ryder as everyone went to find & rescue the hostages.

"Who's there?" asked a voice.

"Melissa is that you?" asked Kenneth in an uncertain manner.

"Kenneth please come & help us" said Melissa in desperation.

"Hang on Melissa. We're almost there" said Kenneth in a reassuring voice.

"Who's that?" asked Suzan as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Melissa Mangrove. She's 1 of my classmates" said Kenneth.

"OK" said Suzan as everyone found the hostages tied to chairs. They freed them by untying the ropes.

"I'm glad you found us. I don't know what Wyatt would've done if we were kept here any longer" said Melissa in a relieved tone.

"You guys are safe now. As long as you stay with us you'll be fine" said Kenneth with a smile.

"Thanks Kenneth. You're my hero" said Melissa as she gave Kenneth a hug.

"Kendall, Kennedy is that you?" asked Keisha as she looked at the 2 younger hostages.

"Mum?" asked Kendall in a shocked manner.

"I thought we'd never see you again" said Kennedy in surprise.

"I thought the same thing. Now that Kenny's gone we're all back together. Come here my dear twins" said Keisha as she gave Kendall & Kennedy a hug.

"So are these guys your siblings Kenneth?" asked Suzan in a curious voice.

"I would assume so" said Kenneth with a nod of confirmation.

"I'm Kendall & this is Kennedy" said Kendall.

"What's your name big brother?" asked Kennedy in an uncertain tone.

"I'm Kenneth. It's nice to finally meet you" said Kenneth as he gave his siblings a hug.

"So how many members of the Delaney Delinquents have we beaten so far?" asked Suzan.

"I think Wyatt's the only 1 we've dealt with so far" said Ryder.

"Where do we go next?" asked Elias.

"Let's try the gym. Hopefully it's not too damaged" said Brutus with a sigh.

"Let's go" said Ryder as everyone headed to the gym.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we encountered Joel at the gym" said Brutus in a frustrated manner.

"Me either" said Kumite.

"He's going to get an ass kicking if that happens" said Rocky as everyone arrived at the gym. To their dismay the gym was in complete disarray.

"Yikes. This place was hit hard" said Brutus in shock.

"It looks almost unrecognizable" said Kumite as everyone began looking around.

"What do you think happened here?" asked Ryder in an uncertain voice.

"I bet Joel had something to do with it" said Kenneth with a scowl.

"He & Maximus will be sorry if they show their faces here" said Brutus as he growled angrily.

"They'd have to be incredibly stupid to come after us on their own" said Kumite as a man wearing mostly leather & a Pit Bull/Husky mix breed pup appeared from the shadows.

"Is that them?" asked Elias as he pointed to the man & pup.

"Unfortunately it is" said Rocky with a nod.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me Carnage" said Brutus in an angry tone.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Brutal Warrior & his butt buddy Green Machine" said Joel with a sadistic smirk.

"Let it go Joel. It's not our fault that you couldn't keep a steady relationship" said Rocky as he rolled his eyes.

"You'll be sorry for what you did to my brother" said Kumite with a snarl.

"Silence runt. A puny chicken like you could never defeat me" said Maximus in a mocking manner.

"He could destroy your obese ass any day" said Angel in snark.

"Watch your mouth bitch" said Maximus as he growled.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt your poor feelings? Cry me a river" said Angel as Maximus got on his hind legs & kneed Angel in the face.

"YOU WANT TO PLAY ROUGH? THAT'S FINE WITH ME" yelled Angel as she swept Maximus' legs before biting his groin causing him to cry out in pain.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" said Maximus in a furious voice.

"I don't think so" said Angel as she punched Maximus in the nose before scratching his eyes & biting him. As Maximus cried out in agony Angel slammed his head against the floor until he was rendered unconscious.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" said Angel with a smirk.

"Now it's Joel's turn. He's about to get a bigger scar than what he gave me" said Brutus in a hostile tone.

"I'd like to see you try" said Joel as he scoffed arrogantly.

"You're afraid that I'll mess you up aren't you?" asked Brutus in a taunting manner.

"I bet he's concerned that he'll get blood over his leather attire" said Rocky.

"Shut up. You 2 are pussies" said Joel with disgust in his voice.

"You're the pussy" said Kumite as he scowled angrily.

"Come at me Carnage. You're about to receive a brutal punishment" said Brutus as Joel ran at him. Brutus punched him in the groin causing him to keel over in pain.

"SERIOUSLY?" cried Joel in agony.

"That's just the beginning" said Brutus as he attacked Joel with powerful punches. He then began scratching Joel with his claws. Joel continued crying out in pain as he became battered, bloody & bruised from the assault. He was then rendered unconscious with a haymaker.

"I've finally exacted my revenge" said Brutus in a satisfied voice.

"Brutus is that you?" asked a voice.

"Violet where are you?" asked Brutus as he tried to spot his wife.

"I'm locked in a cage. Get me out of here" said Violet as everyone saw her locked in a cage trying to escape.

"Where's the key?" asked Brutus in a curious tone.

"Forget about the key. You're strong enough to get through the bars" said Violet.

"OK" said Brutus as he went over to the cage. He pulled the bars apart allowing Violet to get free.

"Are you OK my love?" asked Brutus in a concerned manner.

"I am now that you're here" said Violet as Brutus & she kissed. 3 pups then appeared. It was Brutus & Violet's kids Lavender, Pyro & Ravage.

"Dad is that you?" asked Ravage in surprise.

"Hi kids" said Brutus with a smile.

"I didn't know you had kids" said Rocky in a shocked voice.

"I sure do" said Brutus in a proud tone.

"What are their names?" asked Angel.

"Lavender, Pyro & Ravage" said Violet.

"Do you think we're the most adorable pups of our kind?" asked Lavender as she grinned.

"It doesn't hurt to be humble Lavender" said Pyro with a sigh.

"I'm glad you're all safe" said Brutus in a relieved manner.

"Me too" said Ravage as he nodded in agreement.

"Where should we go next?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"I sense presences at Delaney Reef Elementary" said Zamantha.

"Let's see what's going on over there" said Ryder as everyone headed to Delaney Reef Elementary.

"Hopefully the school isn't as badly damaged as the rest of the town" said Suzan.

"I have a feeling it probably is" said Ryder with a sad sigh.

"I'm sure we'll overcome anything that stands in our way" said Elias as everyone arrived at Delaney Reef Elementary.

"Here we are" said Ryder as he took note of the school's condition.

"Let's see what's going on" said Kenneth as everyone went inside unsure of what they'd find.

"This place looks awful" said Ryder as everyone noticed the damage & vandalism done to the interior.

"Those jerks are dead meat" said Kenneth with a growl.

"This is pretty sad to see isn't it?" asked Suzan.

"Indeed. This isn't how I last saw the school" said Ryder in a sad voice.

"When I get my hands on those Delaney Delinquents I'm going to choke them with my weave" said Melissa in a devious tone.

"I'm sure this school is pretty good when it's not in disarray" said Elias with an encouraging smile.

"Agreed" said Kenneth as he nodded.

"The presences that I sense are in the gym" said Zamantha.

"Let's see what's happening in there" said Ryder as everyone headed to the gym. Soon they arrived.

"Do we just burst in?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"Pretty much" said Zamantha as Ryder kicked the door down.

"Come out to play Delaney Delinquents" said Ryder as Rylan & his gang appeared.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little f*ckface & his gang of dickheads" said Rylan with a sadistic grin.

"Your reign of terror is over Rylan. Don't make us kick your asses" said Ryder in a blunt voice.

"RYDER HELP. I'M TRAPPED" cried a voice.

"Ranger where are you?" asked Ryder as he tried to spot his brother.

"I'm in a cage" said Ranger as he tried to escape to no avail.

"You better let him go Rylan. I'm not messing around" said Ryder with an angry glare.

"Is that so? We're not messing around either. Get them boys" said Rylan as his gang ran forward. Everyone stood their ground as a brawl commenced.

"Let's show these fools why we're better than them" said Elias as everyone attacked Rylan's gang with MMA & weaponry. Rylan's allies were quickly overpowered & brutally attacked with punches, kicks, swings, strikes, blasts, shots, cuts, hacks & slashes causing them to become battered, bloody & bruised. Soon they were left defeated & torn apart on the ground.

"Your allies have been beaten Rylan. Now it's your turn" said Ryder as Rylan removed his shirt & roared.

"Come at me motherf*cker" said Rylan as Ryder took his shirt off & ran at Rylan. They began throwing punches, kicks, swings & strikes at each other.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time" said Ryder.

"I'll destroy you" said Rylan in a sinister tone.

"Kick his ass Ryder" said Kenneth as Ryder & Rylan continued laying into each other.

"Once you go down Delaney reef will be liberated" said Ryder.

"Fat chance that'll ever happen" said Rylan as he grabbed Ryder by the throat & held him up in the air. Ryder gasped for breath as he struggled to break free.

"Any last words before I put you in the grave?" asked Rylan in a hostile manner. Before anything else could happen Elias ran into Rylan knocking them down & releasing Rylan's grip on Ryder.

"Don't f*ck with me Goldilocks" said Rylan with fury in his voice.

"Right back at you asshole" said Elias as Rylan got to his feet. He went to punch Elias but before he could do so Ryder kicked Rylan in the groin causing him to keel over in pain.

"F*CK YOU RYDER" yelled Rylan at the top of his lungs.

"DIE RYLAN" yelled Ryder as he began, jumping, kicking & stomping on Rylan. Rylan cried out in pain as Ryder continued to attack. Eventually Rylan was defeated from the attacks inflicted.

"That felt amazing. Finally this douchebag got what he deserved" said Ryder in a satisfied voice.

"Can someone get me out of here please?" asked Ranger.

"Does Rylan have the key?" asked Ryder in an uncertain tone.

"I'll handle this" said Brutus as he went over to the cage & pulled the bars apart allowing Ranger out.

"Thanks Brutus" said Ranger in a grateful manner.

"You're welcome" said Brutus with a smile.

"Now that we've defeated the Delaney Delinquents let's fix up the town" said Ryder.

"Great idea" said Kenneth with a nod of approval.

"Let's get to it" said Suzan as everyone headed out & began fixing the damage. They started by mending all the buildings & infrastructures that'd been damaged. They then cleaned up the graffiti & decorated the town to make it look better. A few hours later Delaney Reef was all fixed up.

"That's much better" said Ryder with a proud grin.

"It's definitely an improvement compared to how Delaney Reef looked before the Delaney Delinquents ran amok" said Kenneth in an impressed voice.

"Just remember Kenneth whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder in an enthusiastic tone.

"Indeed" said Kenneth as he nodded.

"Should we get back to Adventure Bay?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"You bet" said Ryder.

"Sweet" said Elias as he gave the thumbs up.

"We'll need to do repairs on the PAW Patroller since the tires were ruined when we got here" said Kelly.

"Time to do some heavy lifting" said Brutus as he lifted up the PAW Patroller allowing Rocky to remove the damaged tires. He then retrieved the spare tires from the back & put them in place. Soon all the tires were fixed.

"There we go" said Rocky with a satisfied smile.

"Let's go home" said Ryder as everyone got in the PAW Patroller. They then began heading back to Adventure Bay.

"Your strength truly came in handy today Brutus. Want to become an official PAW Patrol member?" asked Ryder in curiosity.

"You bet I do. What's my role?" asked Brutus.

"You're the heavy lifter. Welcome aboard" said Ryder as he attached a pup tag with a barbell symbol on it to Brutus' collar.

"Thanks Ryder" said Brutus as he smiled proudly.

"Speaking of teams myself, Kenneth & Ryder would make a great boxing tag team. We'd be known as the 3 Boxketeers & our slogan would be "Cross for 1 & jab for all"" said Elias in an eager voice.

"That sounds awesome" said Kenneth in a fascinated tone.

"We'd be the toughest boxing tag team around" said Ryder with a confident grin. Meanwhile Demhotep sat in his lair chastising Rylan for his failure.

"How did you let your bratty brother beat you?" asked Demhotep in an annoyed manner.

"I would've won if it wasn't for that blonde asshole" said Rylan as he growled angrily.

"Don't give me excuses. Minions take this twit to the Torture Cells" said Demhotep as Rylan was dragged away screaming hysterically.

"My minions have failed yet again. If those moronic mortals think I'm done with them they've yet to see what I'm truly capable of" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
